


Smash BANGdicoot

by Heal_L



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Crash Bandicoot - Freeform, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Sex, chicken nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heal_L/pseuds/Heal_L
Summary: What started out as a normal gaming session turned into something a lot different than what Jack and Helena expected.





	Smash BANGdicoot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction, if you notice anything that doesn't seem right, please tell me so I can improve in my next fan fictions.  
> A big thanks goes to Guren666 (Helena), for proofreading my story and pointing out all my mistakes.

Helena looked at Jack while he was streaming.. “So do you wanna...”  
''So, do you wanna.. you know...''  
''Play some Crash Bandicoot?'' Jack said awkwardly.  
''When one of us dies, we give the controller to the other person.''  
''I would love to, umm-'' Helena covers her face in embarrasment.  
She grabbed the controller and whispered: "If you want me to."  
''While you play Crash Bandicoot, I will get some snacks.'' Jack exclaimed, then he brought up a load of Chicken McNuggets.  
Helena quickly died as the gamer girl she is and took a nugget. She tried to seductively move it towards her mouth while looking at Jack. "I can bite...if you want."  
''I love a girl who can play Crash Bandicoot. And...eat nuggets. It’s so sexy." Jack whispered, so Helena couldn't hear.

Minutes later, Jack got a message from his friends Goncy and Alex.  
Hey dude, want to play some games?  
He responded with:

Sorry, I'm already playing with someone, a girl.

Alex and Goncy respond with:  
No way dude.

She's real. Not imaginary this time.

Jack took another bite of the nugget Helena was holding and said "I like my nuggets like my women...thicc."  
Alex and Goncy rush over to Jack‘s house, only to be shocked. They broke the door down as soon as Jack said that. Helena took two nuggets in each hand looking at the two guys. "There's enough thicc..to go around."  
Alex and Goncy walk backwards slowly, like their lives are in danger and run for the door to escape. As they ran, they shouted ''WE ARE GOING TO MCDONALDS!!''  
Jack looked at the guys running away and then turned around looking at Helena again. "No you're all mine now. Let's play more Crash."  
Since Jack always sits on his bed to play games, Helena was also sitting on his bed.  
While she was playing Crash Bandicoot, she felt something on her thigh. It was Jack‘s hand. Jack was finally making his move. Helena kept playing, but when Jack‘s hand got too high, she was getting a bit worried and distracted. ''I'm sorry Jack, I'm just not ready for this.'' She said in a soft tone of voice.  
''Its ok, there‘s nothing to worry about.'' Jack curtly replied as he put his hand back on Helena‘s thigh. She was hesitant, but she let it go on. Suddenly, Jack then leaned in, kissed her and then started to explore her thicc body with his hands.  
Helena then snaked her hands down Jack‘s trousers and then stroked Jack‘s pride. He let out a small groan, which was a small victory for her.  
Jack‘s hand went up Helena's skirt and when he reached the top, Helena quietly squealed, holding back her voice.  
It was Jack‘s first time, he paused, unsure if he should continue. ''Sorry Helena, did I hurt you?''  
Helena responded with ''No, it just felt a bit...ticklish, it‘s my first time, so be gentle.''  
Jack stepped back and undid the zipper on his trouser and let his trouser snake hang loose. Embarrassed, she put her hands over her eyes to block the sight in front of her out, but curiosity won. She moved her fingers away, so she could see it. Helena was sligtly impressed.''It’s not that big, I have seen characters in BL novels with bigger ones, but maybe it won't hurt me so much.'' She thought to herself.

Helena asked the question on her mind. ''What should I do with it?''  
''You put it in your mouth and start sucking it.'' Jack replied in a soft, seductive voice. It was already there in her face so Helena slowly reached up and grabbed Jack‘s family jewels, and slowly put it in her mouth and slowly started pleasuring him.  
Jack let out few groans of satisfaction, Helena started getting used to it so she started getting faster until, one moment Jack let out a lot of thick white paste.  
It went all over Helena‘s face. A bit appalled, she glanced at him. ''What is this thicc white pastey stuff you splashed all over my face... and why is it so hot''?  
Jack ignored the question, scooting closer to her. ''Because you pleasured me, now it‘s my turn to pleasure you.'' Wiping all the paste off her face, she let Jack lay her down on his bed. His long fingers pulled down her skirt along with panties.  
Helena‘s face turned bright red. ''Please don't stare, it‘s so embarrassing.“ She murmured, barely keeping a straight face. Jack leaned over her, pushing his tool into her lady garden. Helena squeeled and then giggled. ''This tickles, but it feels so good.''  
As time went on, a loud banging noise could be heard coming from Jack‘s bedroom. What also can be heard were ''YASSS, PLEASE GIVE ME MOAR'' and also lots of moaning.  
It sounded rough, but if that‘s what they are into, who are we to judge.

They have been going at it for about 5 minutes, when it sounded like they were nearly done, they climaxed in unison. Jack let out a loud groan of excessive pleasure and Helena squealed really loudly. Jack laid on top of Helena after they finished, out of breath after all that... exercise they did.  
After a while Jack rolled off her, sweat dripping off both of their bodies. For a while they were just lying next to each other. 

''That was amazing, I thought it would hurt all the way through, but it didn't.'' Helena said, panting a bit. Jack was too out of breath to say anything back. 

10 minutes later...

They both got up from Jack‘s bed and put all their clothes back on. Both weren’t saying anything. To cut the awkward silence, Jack got an idea. ''We forgot to turn off Crash Bandicoot, want to carry on playing?'' He asked, nervously eyeing her for a reaction. To his surprise, Helena liked the idea and replied ‘sure’ with a big goofy smile.  
Helena picked up Jack‘s PS4 controller only to find that some of Jack‘s thicc white paste somehow got over to this side of the room and landed on the controller.  
She handed the controller to Jack and he cleaned it squeaky clean. They ended up playing Crash Bandicoot all day. 

At the end of today, Helena went home, on the way out, she leaned in and gave Jack a goodbye kiss (with toungue) and grinned at him. ''Today was great (winky face)... we should do it again sometime.'' Before she walked away from the door she gently carresed Jack‘s pride and joy, then walked down the street without looking back. 

Jack had the biggest grin on his face because of what happened today and he was looking foward to the day he can meet with Helena again. Jack will never play Crash Bandicoot the same way again after today.

The end


End file.
